


Men will be boys

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre, Trowa and Duo enjoying a night out on the town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men will be boys

“Whoa, Quatre” Duo stared at his friend wide-eyed. “Didn’t think you had it in ya buddy.”

Trowa laughed “I warned you not challenge him to a burping contest. Beneath that suave, sophisticated exterior beats the heart of a true slob.”

Quatre smirked then raised his bottle in silent toast to his friend. “This from the man who thinks going commando is a reasonable alternative to doing laundry.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night. In fact I remember you saying something about being happy there was one less thing you had to take off.”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining. Just making an observation.”

Duo snickered, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two men. This was definitely more entertaining than sitting home watching TV.

Trowa turned to Duo “Pervert too, did I mention that?”

Duo laughed “No, but then you didn’t need to. I’ve known him longer than you have remember?”

Trowa nodded in agreement. “How did you meet again? Something about competitive streaking?”

Quatre beamed, his eyes lit with pride. “I was presented with a challenge and was not about to dishonor my family name. Besides, it was freshman orientation we were expected to do stupid things.”

Trowa mock sighed, “Is there any challenge you won’t accept?”

Quatre pondered this briefly then shook his head, sunny smile firmly in place. “Given enough alcohol probably not. I’m a red blooded male and competitive by nature. It’s the natural order of things you know. Fight to be the best, be noticed so you can breed and therefore allow your DNA to survive. Animal Behavior 101.”

Duo snickered again. “Unless there is something about Tro that you haven’t told me I don’t think your DNA has a snowball’s chance in hell.”

“Now that you mention it, I’m …”

Trowa cut his partner off in mid sentence. “Don’t say it!”

“…having a baby elephant. Wanna see the trunk?”

Trowa let his head fall forward to rest on the table. His voice muffled by the wood surface “ why must you always tell that damn joke?”

Quatre pointed to his friend who was now openly laughing. “It’s a timeless classic. Besides, Duo appreciates my sense of humor.”

“That’s it, you’re cut off.” Trowa snagged the blonde’s beer and downed the contents of the bottle in one long swallow.

“He’s bossy.” Remarked Duo before finishing off his drink.

“Yeah” Quatre nodded, sadly, staring at the now empty bottle sitting in front of him. “But he can do this thing with his tongue that makes up for it. And he can cook!”

Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his partner “is that what you keep me around for? Sex and a good meal?”

Quatre considered this for a minute before answering, “yep, I think that pretty well covers it. I’m a man of simple needs and you meet them all. Speaking of which.” He grabbed Trowa’s hand and rested it on his groin before waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Trowa rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I think that’s our cue to leave, before we get thrown out.”

Duo rose and hugged each of his friends in turn. “I have an early class tomorrow anyway. Take care guys.”

“You too” they replied in unison.

“Shall we?” Asked Quatre, pulling the green-eyed man close to him.

“I do believe…” The rest of Trowa’s words were cut off as Quatre’s lips pressed insistently against his. 


End file.
